As a brand-new human-machine interaction device, a touch screen has been widely used in various electronic devices such as a smart phone, a tablet personal computer, and a television, due to its characteristics of directness, high efficiency, accuracy, fluency, fashion, and the like. With rapid development of a touch screen technology, a tactile feedback technology gradually develops. The tactile feedback technology simulates a real tactile feeling of a human being through a combination of software and hardware, so that a user has a tactile experience of feeling like touching a real object when he/she touches a virtual object, which improves a human-machine interaction experience, and increases human-machine interactivity.